1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to testing devices and, more particularly, to automatic devices for testing the ability of new and experienced vehicle drivers to handle vehicles in a wide variety of situations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, most vehicle driver test ranges were merely areas set aside in which test examiners rode in the vehicles with the applicants. In such situations, the test could proceed on city streets in normal traffic or it could be in an isolated area where little or no traffic was encountered. In those situations where the test takes place on city streets, both the examiner and the applicant may often be in serious danger. Seldom are the test vehicles so identified and the drivers proceeding along the same streets on their day-to-day affairs do not realize that the vehicle coming toward them or immediately ahead of them may contain a neophyte driver who is being tested. Obviously, in such situations many surprise encounters may occur. Further, in the prior art, the grade attained by any applicant is subjective and often dependent upon the emotional condition of the examiner. As a result, the United States is filled with incompetent drivers.